


Secret Obsession

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured, Spike dreams about his secret obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Obsession

**Title:** Secret Obsession  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander (Alex)  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #237 Ebrillade  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta:** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** After being injured, Spike dreams about his secret obsession  
  
  
  
  
Spike lay huddled on the couch, under a warm blanket,  relaxed and drowsy. He wasn't really paying much attention to whatever was on the telly.  He still felt tired and had yet to completely heal after the brutal battle with some demons the night before. Xander had been so worried about his lover that he was going to call in to work, but Spike insisted he'd be fine. He hadn't been lying. Exactly. He would heal but it was going to take time, and he wasn't about to have his boy stay home for the probable week it was going to take before Spike was feeling capable of more than simply  laying on the couch. At least he was able to amble to the kitchen, albeit slowly and painfully, to get his own blood. He lazily began flipping through the channels before stopping on an equestrian event. He snuggled deeper into the covers and blinked sleepily at the screen. He could indulge himself while Xander was at work. No one would ever find out about his secret fondness for riding or his near obsession with the smell of fresh hay. The Big Bad **did not** enjoy nancy boy sports. He liked manly sports like football and not that American crap either. Yeah, he'd watch a good footie match after. That would even things out. He yawned and settled in to watch with a small, happy little smile on his face. His eyes drifted closed as the riders put their horses through their paces and the sounds of the hooves on the dirt packed arena gently lulled him into a light sleep. A sleep in which his mind, still peripherally aware of the television, sent him dreams of a young William and pleasant times spent in a similar venue.  
  


~*~

  
“Careful William. Do not let the horse get above the bit,” the man warned. His name was Gerard Jenkins and he was one of the best instructors in London. William's mother wanted her son to have all the advantages she could give him in order to attract a person she felt was suitable for her son. For some reason William had yet to understand, this included riding lessons. He wasn't going to complain, it made her happy and he enjoyed the feel of the horse as it jumped over the fences and directing it through some of the more intricate movements of the dressage. There was also the handsome, dark-haired Alexander who had recently joined the team. The moment William had seen him, he had been besotted and to William's immense delight, Alexander seemed to be interested as well. He vaguely wondered if Mother would find the young man suitable. Alexander was from a good family and was of good nature. Always helpful and kind. 

  
“Much better. Lovely headset.” William blushed and smiled at the praise. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when he and his mount successfully mastered one of the more intricate moves. “That is enough for today,” Mr Jenkins called out as he walked over. William looked down from his higher position as he kept the horse steady. “Excellent. The capriole has improved immensely. Tomorrow we shall work on the levade.”

  
“Thank you Mr Jenkins,” William said as he dismounted and handed the reins over to Tommy, who led the horse away to the stables. William followed behind them a short distance, heading for the small seating area and looking forward to a tall glass of cool water with a slice of lemon. He smiled shyly as he noticed Alexander was already seated at a table with two glasses of cool, clear water. Alexander gestured to the unoccupied seat, indicating that he wanted William to join him. 

  
“Hello Alexander.” William greeted the young man softly, looking up through his curls as he took his place at the table. He felt a flush of pleasure as he noticed his glass contained his preferred slice of lemon. 

  
“Hello Will and please I have told you before, call me Alex,” He said with a dazzling smile.

“Very well” William paused for a moment before addressing Alexander by the requested diminutive. “Alex.” He looked down playing with the condensation on the outside of his glass while he tried to calm the flutters that always came with being near to Alex.

  
“You rode well today. Your horse has heart. I would not be surprised if you both have an excellent showing this weekend.”

  
“Thank you.” William nodded. “I think the entire team will do well.” 

  
They sat quietly sipping their drinks while watching the novice riders enter from the stables. William snuck occasional peeks across the table while pretending to be engrossed in the lessons going on in the arena. He looked directly at Alex with a puzzled expression when he heard him give a disapproving noise.

  
“Ebrillade,” Alex explained while pointing to Richard, one of the young riders. Instead of replacing his hand on the table, Alex covered Will's hand with his own. Will enjoyed the feel of the warm and slightly calloused skin against his own. As they gazed into each other's eyes across the table the room dissolved to one of the stables.

  
Will lay sprawled upon the plentiful sweet-smelling straw, his jacket loosened as he looked adoringly at the man beside him who was still holding his hand. Alex leaned slowly forward bringing his other hand up to gently cup Will's cheek. Will felt flutters in his stomach as he watched the object of his desires draw near. Mouth suddenly dry with nervousness, a pink tongue flicked out to lick at lush pink lips. The first light tentative touch of Alex's lips against his own caused him to gasp in delight as little tingles danced across his skin. Alex took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and softly explore. Will allowed his eyes to flutter closed, allowing him to concentrate on the sensations coursing through him. The feel of the delicious, slippery, clever tongue that seemed intent on tangling with his own. He was panting when Alex pulled back and moved his attention to the sensitive skin of his neck. Will found himself grasping the back of Alex's head, his fingers tangling in the dark locks of hair, while he pulled the mouth closer wanting more. Will made a sound of protest. and opened his eyes when Alex removed himself from his grasp.  

  
“Don't worry. Not done with you yet.” Alex reassured him while his eyes roamed up and down William's body. “Let me see you?”

  
William was speechless and merely nodded his assent. He had waited so long, and excitement coursed through him, but he patiently allowed Alex to slowly remove his clothing. His coat was slid off and the buttons of his shirt opened one by one. Each new, exposed bit of skin was worshipped with hands and lips, ratcheting Will's arousal higher and higher. Will arched his back as Alex paid special attention to the dusky,  pink nipples. Pinching and rolling them into hard little nubs and then soothing the reddened flesh with his tongue. Alex slowly slid the shirt down Will's arms, stopping halfway, keeping Will's arms pinned by his sides while he leaned in and plundered the willing mouth. The light non-threatening bondage and the smell of the hay combined to hit a previously unknown erotic kink, and Will's cock hardened further in his trousers. William moved his hips lightly stimulating his aching penis against the leg lodged between his. He felt a hand slip down and begin unfastening his trousers, pausing after each button to rub at his aching throbbing shaft.

  
Alex slid down the lean body taking the loosened trousers with him, his clothing lightly scraping across William's bare skin. He quickly removed Will's riding boots and socks, tossing them to the side and the trousers soon landed on top. Will lay naked, chest heaving and eyes dark with arousal. Proud cock, erect and curving upwards to rest on his muscled stomach. Alex licked his lips and soon shed his clothing, haphazardly tossing them over his shoulder in his haste.

  
Will's eyes widened as he looked at the naked from of his soon to be lover. His gaze roving hungrily over the broad, tanned shoulders, the muscled chest with its light smattering of dark hair, the toned stomach, strong muscled thighs. When he finally allowed his eyes to rest upon  the large, thick, hard cock, Will felt aroused and slightly frightened at the prospect of taking Alex's length inside himself. As he watched, a small bead of moisture appeared at the tip, and ever so slowly began to slide along the reddened crown. Will found the sight enthralling, and his tongue flicked out to lick lightly at his lower lip. A groan from Alex brought his eye's back up, and he smiled shyly at the look of desire on the other man's face.

  
Will allowed Alex to move his legs apart and watched as he knelt between them while running his hands soothingly up and down Will's thighs. Leaning forward,  Alex slowly ran his tongue in a circular motion around the tip of Will's penis, then the lips closed and slid down and Will found himself in heaven, engulfed in warm wetness. Will's head fell back as Alex sucked lightly and occasionally flicked his tongue over the tip while he took the cock in and almost completely out of his mouth. Will felt a hand lightly wrap around the base of his cock and begin moving up and down, giving a slight twist that soon had Will panting with need.  A warm, strong hand reached down between his legs and gently stroked his balls, causing Will to moan and writhe as he savoured the sensations. The hand moved slowly to slide behind his balls and lightly rub at the supple skin before a finger circled around his puckered entrance. Will slid his legs up, bending them at the knees and allowed his legs to fall open naturally when the finger returned, slick and agile, to dip inside. Alex's finger slid in and out, getting deeper each time and a startled gasp fell from Will's lips as the finger brushed across the small bundle of sensitive nerves hidden deep inside. The lone finger was soon joined by another and another. Will was becoming frantic with the need for more as Alex continued to pump his fingers in and out of his grasping hole while his mouth slid wetly up and down Will's now weeping cock. Will grasped his legs behind the knees and opened himself up as much as possible, asking for something he instinctively knew he wanted but didn't understand.

  
The fingers and mouth were removed bringing a cry of disappointment from Will that soon turned to small cry of pain as something much harder and thicker began to breach his wet, lubed hole, trying to push past the ring of muscle. Will knew that Alex was putting his cock inside him for the first time and became tense and stiff with fear. The movement stopped and through his haze of panic, Will heard Alex's reassurances.

“Shh, baby. It's okay. Relax,” Alex crooned while lightly stroking Will's hip. He felt another hand grasp his slightly flagging erection and stroke it back to hardness. Will began to mildly rock his hips, sliding his hardness in and out of the loose grip. His passion returned and he soon felt a fullness as Alex's cock began a  long, slow slide into his body. It was a magical, wonderful feeling that only got better as the hard penis began to drag across that delightful nub that sent tendrils of excitement coursing through his body and made his toes curl. Alex sped up his thrusts while he breathlessly whispered words of love in Will's ear and dotted kisses on his skin.  The hay rubbed against Will's back causing small prickles of sensation and releasing the sweet scent to mix with the heady smell of arousal. The sweat glistened on Will's skin, his muscles clenched and suddenly his world exploded into coloured lights that swam in front of his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body until finally he relaxed into the bed of cushioning fluffiness with a soft contented sigh. Reaching up he returned Alex's embrace and kissed the lips that sought out his.

  
~*~

  
Coming home early to check on his lover, Xander quietly entered the apartment.  His worry and concern making work almost impossible and he had given up after a wasted hour spent pushing papers around and accomplishing nothing. He heard soft moans coming from Spike, who was still curled up on the couch under his blanket. Shrugging off his coat, he quickly crossed the room to drop down beside the couch and observe his lover with concern. His wrinkled brow soon smoothed and a soft smile graced his lips as he finally made out the words of endearment Spike was mumbling.

  
Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss upon the lush lips. The kiss deepened as Spike began to respond and he felt a hand slip around his neck and gently tug him closer. He pulled back when breathing became an issue and saw sleepy blue eyes and a puzzled frown. 

  
“Alex?”

 

It was Xander's turn to frown in puzzlement as he wondered what Spike had been dreaming about before he came home. “Sorta. How ya feeling?”

  
“M'okay.” Spike gave a huge jaw cracking yawn and rubbed at his eyes before focusing again on Xander. “Xan?”

  
“Yep. You awake now?”

  
“Yeah. Think so.”

  
“Musta been some dream.” Xander encouraged, hoping to find out exactly what it was about.

  
“Not really,” Spike responded before looking at the television. His eyes grew wide and Xander spun to see what had caused the panicked expression on his face and laughed when he saw the equestrian event. “It musta come on while I was sleepin.” Spike protested.

  
Xander almost gave in to the urge to tease the vampire until he saw the embarrassment clearly evident on Spike's face. “I'm sure it did. How about some blood?”

  
“Thanks,” Spike said gratefully. Xander wasn't entirely sure if he was being thanked for the blood, not teasing the vampire or both. Returning from the kitchen he handed Spike a warmed mug of blood and settled down on the floor next to the couch with a cold can of coke for himself. They watched the television in a comfortable silence while they drank and Xander lightly stroked Spike's free hand. After the worried state he'd gotten himself into, he needed the reassurance that touching Spike would bring. 

  
“Say Xan?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“When 'm all healed up, you wanna head out to the country for a bit? Maybe find a nice barn with some nice fresh hay.” Spike suggested.

  
Xander turned to look at Spike and he could almost swear that he could see a light touch of pink on Spike's cheeks. Something clicked for Xander and he smiled and snuggled in close before answering, “yeah, I'd like that.”

  
~*~


End file.
